Entre los susurros del bosque
by MrRayney
Summary: Crossover con Gravity Falls. Tras los sucesos de Brawl in the Family la vida para Lincoln se ha vuelto insoportable. Sus hermanas parecen conspirar constantemente contra él y a penas sus padres pueden contenerlas, con las vacaciones de verano a la vuelta de la esquina, Rita decide que lo mejor es mandarlo de vacaciones lejos de casa. Después de todo ¿Que podría salir mal?


Sé que esta historia debería parar a la sección de Crossover, pero siendo sinceros en español nadie pasa por ese lugar abandonado. Créanme a mí me gusta seguir las reglas pero no voy a colocar esto en un lugar que literalmente se encuentra abandonado.

 ** _Los personajes presentados no son de mi propiedad, esta historia fue escrita meramente como algo para pasar el tiempo y compartirlo entre los lectores de este fandom._**

* * *

 ** _Entre los susurros del bosque_**

 _Prologo: Un nuevo amanecer_

Lincoln observo aburrido por la ventana del autobús, desde hace una hora lo único que había visto fueron árboles, árboles y más árboles, cansado simplemente cerro el comic de Ace Savvy que había estado intentando leer y continuo admirando el paisaje.

A su lado se encontraba su hermana mayor Leni quien hace ya varias horas había caído rendida debido al mareo, con su mascarilla puesta la joven rubia tan solo roncaba y de vez en cuando balbuceaba una que otra incoherencia. Por lo menos para Lincoln se sentía agradable viajar en paz y armonía sin que alguna de sus hermanas lo estuviera enloqueciendo.

Por primera vez en su joven vida aparte de su hermana mayor, se encontraba viajando con nadie más de su familia, tan solo eran Leni y él junto a algunas personas que seguramente nunca más vería en su vida.

Las cosas en su casa habían empeorado desde aquel incidente del vestido y el protocolo que sus hermanas ni se habían molestado en avisarle. Había vuelto a ser nuevamente la paria de su familia al grado de que sus padres y apenas podían controlarlas para que no lo lastimaran.

Entonces su madre había venido con una grandiosa idea, mandarlo a un lugar que desconocía con un familiar que ni siquiera sabía que existía y con las vacaciones de verano a la vuelta de la esquina era el momento ideal para llevar a cabo su plan.

Lincoln suspiro, ya había tenido planeado todo su verano con Clyde y Ronnie Ann, pero ahora todo se había ido por el caño debido a su propia estupidez, debió haber dejado que sus hermanas arreglaran sus problemas ellas solas.

Ahora estaba pagando el precio.

El joven Loud guardo el comic en su mochila y acto seguido se recostó sobre su asiento, acomodando su cabeza sobre las piernas de su hermana mayor. Por lo menos no tendría que pasar el verano en solitario, aun no entendía porque Leni había decidido acompañarlo, sus padres igualmente estaban sorprendidos cuando la vieron bajar con dos maletas y diciéndoles que ya estaba preparada. Ninguno de los dos se opuso a su hija, parecían estar más felices de que su único hijo tendría algo de compañía.

Al menos Leni después de dos días volvió a tratarlo como un ser humano. Dios solo sabe la pesadilla que tendría que vivir si hubiera sido Luan o Lynn las que decidieran acompañarlo para solo hacer sus vacaciones aún más miserables.

Lincoln no pudo evitar estremecerse ante aquella idea.

Soltando un ligero suspiro de tranquilidad, Lincoln comenzó a cerrar los ojos.

— _Tal vez esto no sea tan malo ¿Qué es lo peor que podría pasar?_

Y con ese último pensamiento, Lincoln se acurruco entre los brazos de Morfeo.

Las horas pasaron, la oscuridad de la noche fue reemplazada con un nuevo amanecer que se encontraba iluminando poco a poco el bosque y este era arrullado por la suave brisa del viento. El autobús continúo su camino mientras pasaba junto a un pequeño anuncio.

 **¡Bienvenidos a Gravity Falls!**

* * *

He visto los crossover que han hecho entre Loud House y Gravity Falls, realmente no me gustaron mucho. Algunos de ellos hacían a los gemelos ser miembros de la familia Loud, otros estaban mal redactados y la única historia que me pareció busco hacer un buen crossover es "Four Kids Find a Journal" con Lynn y Lincoln ayudando a los gemelos Pines a desenvolver los secretos detrás del Diario.

Quiero aclarar algo desde un principio Dipper y Mabel no van a aparecer en esta historia, eso tampoco quiere decir que Lincoln y Leni vayan a reemplazarlos en la historia, esto no será un simple cambio los nombres de estos personajes por estos personajes y ya. Quiero hacer algo nuevo, escribir un desarrollo diferente, con sucesos diferentes y el cómo ambos hermanos hacen frente a los retos que la ciudad tengan que ofrecerles de manera nueva.

Los monstruos que enfrentaron Dipper y Mabel no serán los mismos aquí con una que otra excepción, el desarrollo de personaje que tuvieron Dipper y Mabel no será el mismo que tendrán Lincoln y Leni. ¿Por qué? Porque ambos personajes son muy distintos uno del otro, Lincoln no será Dipper y Leni no será Mabel.

Esto no será una calca de los capítulos de Gravity Falls. Por mucho que ame a Dipper y Mabel creo que es necesario dejarlos descansar, suficiente tienen que soportar con muchos crossover malos y mal redactados.

Posiblemente esta nota de autor sea ya más larga que el prólogo, pero tenía que dejar en claro estos puntos. No quiero que crean que esto será un copia y pega, no quiero que crean que Leni y Lincoln reemplazaran a los hermanos. Nada de eso.

Como nos lo dejo claro Rick Sanchez "Infinitos universos, infinitas posibilidades"

Y eso es lo que quiero lograr con esta historia.


End file.
